Two Halves Made Whole
by Selene98
Summary: What had started as confusion, distaste, and hate had turned into something that couldn’t be explained. Two people, two halves, two universes. Now together, whole, joined.


Two Halves Made Whole

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the story "Two Universes" by Chaos-Valkerie. Aryn and the plot from which this derives belongs to her.

* * *

The woman sighed. How long had it been since she had come to this place? It seemed like such a short time, but it had been years since she had seen her family and friends. She had new friends now, and most of them were like family, but her heart still ached for those she knew back home.

The man sighed. It had been a week since he had left on the mission, and he just wanted to return home. He had never truly considered the village his home, just a place to live while trying to accomplish his goal. But with that done, he had finally come to see it as more than just some village. It was where his friends were. He always felt an ache when he left, wondering if he would ever see them again.

Her eyes were on the village gates. She had entered them for the first time six years ago, and left not long after. She hadn't truly considered the village her home, just a place to stay while she tried to find her way back. But she had found a place close, with someone who felt more like family than anyone else she had met.

His eyes saw the gates in the distance. He could remember the first time he entered them with her, and he felt a pang when he remembered her leaving soon after. She had wanted to stay at the other village, and he hated it. The feeling of jealousy arose in him as he remembered her happy with another. She had left, and the feeling of emptiness that he had barely been able to send away came back ten-fold. He denied the feeling, but inside he knew.

Any minute now, and he would come walking back through the gates. She knew that's always how it was. He would smirk at his job well done, and strut as if he owned the world. She had always seen him as prideful, but it was who he was. She was well aware that he could be injured, but that wasn't what mattered.

Any moment, and she would be there, right there for him when he got back. When he finally walked through the gates, he knew she would walk up to him, as if she was his master, and insult him in some way or another. He used to be bothered by her continual insults, but not anymore. Too long he had been without her sarcasm and smugness to ever wish it away.

She saw him, standing there looking around. This was always how it was, and it had been that way for some time. She was always in the same place, she knew that he knew, but it never changed. They made eye contact. She frowned at his smirk.

He saw her as he looked around. He always looked around, even though he knew exactly where she would be standing. They made eye contact. He smirked at her frown. She always found a reason to scowl at him, no matter what it was. He walked up to her.

She always had something to tell him. The latest gossip, or political news. It didn't matter what it was about, just that she had something to say. Today though, she was silent.

He always listened to her ramblings, even if they were pointless bits of information. She liked to talk, and he would humor her. He waited for her to begin talking, but she remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Sasuke." She said, looking at the one who she had come to know as more than just an acquaintance, friend or brother.

"Aryn?" He asked, looking over to the one that had done more for him than anyone else. She was more than just a friend, sister, savior.

"You got me pregnant. Do you want to tell Naruto, or should I tell him that I'm going to need four months maternity leave?" She stated this simply, almost dismissing the topic. A hand gripped hers, and she felt a tight squeeze and the small band on her left hand dug into her ring finger.

"You got me pregnant. Do you want to tell Naruto, or should I tell him that I'm going to need four months maternity leave?" He was shocked to hear the words. It wasn't what he had expected, and didn't want to leave it at just what she said. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, feeling the smooth diamond press into his palm.

They both knew. In what had started as a misadventure full of accidents and tragedy, they had done the impossible. What had started as confusion, distaste, and hate had turned into something that couldn't be explained. Two people, two halves, two universes. Now together, whole, joined. And expecting a child.

* * *

I wrote this because in Chaos's story, she has an OC named Aryn. Several of ehr readers, including myself think that Aryn and Sasuke would make a good couple. Chaos, though, does not. She gave her readers a challenge. Write or draw something to convincer ehr that ArynSasu would wrok.

So this is set in the future, after TU is over. And if you happen to be stupid, they're married. Duh. This was supposed to be deep and meaningful, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it... Eh.


End file.
